The Enemy of my Enemy (John Smith 10)
Story Gwen and Kevin are on top of a canyon platform, surrounded by open air with the rest of the canyon below. Chaton and an obese Emokis attack them, Emokis wielding Dandarshi, a large sword Guardian ÄRM. Emokis: (In deep voice) Be crushed by my power! Emokis leaps at Kevin, who has absorbed taydenite. He rolls out of the way as Emokis slams Dandarshi into the platform, shattering it. Kevin: Whoa! How can one so fat move that fast? Emokis: Who are you calling FAT?! Emokis spins, slicing at Kevin, who parries with a blade hand, though it is chopped off. Kevin: Agh! Kevin stumbles back, falling over. Chaton: Meow, ow! Weapon ÄRM; Para Claw! Energy claws form around Chaton’s hands, as she scratches at Gwen. Gwen wields mini mana shields on her arms, using them to parry her strikes. Gwen kicks at Chaton, her flipping back. Gwen jumps and floats for a moment, firing a powerful mana blast, Chaton tumbling back. Gwen: Hate to break it to you, cat girl, but you’re so not even worth the time. Chaton: (Happily) Ha! You’re fun! Try this one! Nature ÄRM; Nyan Nyan Blast! Chaton charges an energy blast and fires it at Gwen, who repels it easily. Gwen fires a powerful mana blast, exploding and sending Chaton over the edge. Chaton: (Echoing) Meow! Emokis slams her fist into Kevin’s chest, him losing his breath, his chest cracked and the ground shattering underneath him. He is immobilized, gasping for breath. Emokis: Time to end you! Emokis raises Dandarshi, going to chop Kevin in half. She’s hit by mana disks, her turning to see Gwen approaching. Gwen throws more mana disks, as Emokis blocks them, then lunges at Gwen. Kevin lays there, unable to move. Kevin: (Straining) Can’t, let, her, win. Green fire burns besides him, as Maleficent walks out of it, kneeling besides him. She brushes her free hand not holding her staff against Kevin’s face. Maleficent: Well, well. Such a dark heart you have. And yet, you don’t embrace it. Why is that? Kevin: So, witches like you, can’t abuse it! Maleficent: You lust for power, and to destroy your opponents. I can, and will, help. You just need to, let it go. Maleficent’s hand touches Kevin’s chest, darkness seeping into the cracks on his body. Kevin gasps in desperation, as his eyes glow green. His taydenite layering breaks off, as Kevin transforms into Ultimate Kevin, still laying there. Gwen raises a mana shield to block Emokis’ attack, which breaks instantly. She spots the event unfolding with Kevin, her face terrified. Gwen: KEVIN! Ultimate Kevin is completed, as he lays there on the ground. Maleficent: Excellent. Such a marvelous creature! Now, destroy your sorcerous friend and Ultimate Kevin grabs Maleficent by the throat, absorbing her energy as he does. Ultimate Kevin: No one tells me what to do. Maleficent screams, as she breaks away into black flames. Ultimate Kevin looks at his charred hand, unimpressed. Ultimate Kevin: Such weak energy. Gwen barely holds Emokis back, when she’s blasted by a fireball. She turns, as Ultimate Kevin flies at her, lifting her up off the ground, draining her energy as she does. Emokis screams, as Ultimate Kevin spits web in her face, muffling her. Ultimate Kevin lets go, letting her drop down the canyon. Ultimate Kevin: Serves you right, fatso. Gwen: Kevin! Ultimate Kevin looks back, seeing Gwen on the platform. Ultimate Kevin: Well, well, Gwendolyn. All alone, with nowhere to go. Gwen: Kevin, please! You have to fight it! This isn’t you! I know the real you, a kind, caring person, who wants to do what is right! Ultimate Kevin: Yeah. That is true. I’m also hungry for some energy. Namely, Ultimate Kevin dashes at Gwen, who ducks and forms a mana shield, reflecting him. Ultimate Kevin fires crystal shards, which grow and trap Gwen. Ultimate Kevin: Your delicious mana. Ultimate Kevin reaches for Gwen, when his face is blasted by a bioelectric blast. His nose twitches from the attack, as bioelectric blasts hit all over his face, irritating Ultimate Kevin and causing him to float backwards. Ultimate Kevin: Agh! Get off! John! Ultimate Kevin holds out his Diamondhead arm, releasing magnetic waves, which immobilize Nanomech in his place. Ultimate Kevin snarls at him, when he hears footsteps. He looks over his shoulder, seeing Elektra helping Gwen to stand. Ultimate Kevin turns, holding his Swampfire arm out, shooting fire at then. Elektra activates the energy shield function of the Proto-Tool, protecting them as they run. Nanomech reverts, as John drops to the platform. John: Kevin. What happened to you? Ultimate Kevin: A witch wanted to make me her servant, but I am so much better than that! And now, I’ll take out everyone who did me wrong! Starting with you! John: I’m sorry, Kevin. But know that I’ll go all out to stop you. To prevent you from hurting others. Ultimate Kevin: Fine with me. John turns into Ultimate NRG, firing a nuclear radioactive blast at Ultimate Kevin. Ultimate Kevin dodges, shooting lightning down at him, which arcs to surround him. Ultimate NRG releases an energy surge, repelling the attack. Ultimate NRG then flies up, tackling Ultimate Kevin. Ultimate Kevin grabs ahold of Ultimate NRG, draining his energy. Ultimate NRG manages to slip out of his grip, blasting him at close range with the radioactive blast. Ultimate Kevin goes flying back, but regains composure. Gwen and Elektra are on a mana platform, lowering themselves to the canyon base. They look up, seeing the battle unfold. Elektra: Is it really a good idea to let them hack away at each other? Gwen: Yeah. They both know how strong the other is, and it’ll take all of John’s effort to stop him. He can handle it. Ultimate NRG forms several radioactive energy balls, that circle around Ultimate Kevin. They crash into Ultimate Kevin, the energy exploding like a nuclear bomb. Ultimate NRG floats by, watching, when Ultimate Kevin reaches through, grabbing and absorbing Ultimate NRG’s energy. Ultimate Kevin: That it, John? That all you’ve got?! You’re weak! Ultimate Kevin lets go, as Ultimate NRG drops, reverting. Ultimate Kevin flies off, as Gwen holds her hand up. A mana vortex forms, catching John and lowering down with ease. He lands on the platform with them, groaning. John: Not my best moment. Elektra: Not your best alien choice. Now what? John: He said that he was going after people who wronged him. Gwen: He had been talking recently about a guy named Otto, who left him trapped in the Null Void. Elektra: Otto? John: Our first enemy together. That tin can that took over that car robot. Elektra: Oh. Seriously? We’re going after him?! Gwen: If it’s a robot, then our mana tracking will be useless. John: Not on Kevin, it won’t. End Scene Otto has replaced the head of a large Techadon robot, as he commands an army of them. They march over the frozen arctic, heading towards occupied land. Otto: March my army! With the way the world is now, it will be a simple matter to take it over! Lightning rains down from the sky, frying several Techadon robots. Otto looks up, as Ultimate Kevin lands down in front of him. Ultimate Kevin: Hello, Otto. Otto: Uh, hello. Do, do I know you? Ultimate Kevin: Yeah. You left me stranded in the Null Void, using the tech I found for you to do it! Otto’s expression drops. Otto: Oh. Kevin, my boy! Ultimate Kevin kicks Otto, him skidding back. Ultimate Kevin: Don’t even try to play nice with me. You left me to rot! And now, I’ll leave you to decay! Ultimate Kevin raises his Swampfire fist, his Rath claw glowing with nuclear energy. Otto stumbles back, tripping over an invisible object, falling away from the fist. Ultimate Kevin howls, and spits slime from his mouth. ChamAlien is covered in slime, as he spits and wipes it off. Ultimate Kevin: You! Choosing such a weak form to challenge me! Ultimate Kevin shoots an energy blast, ChamAlien dodging. Lasers fly from the Techadon army, as ChamAlien transforms into Lodestar, him releasing a magnetic pulse. Techadon robots float into the air, Lodestar launching them at Ultimate Kevin. Ultimate Kevin phases through them, and flies straight at Lodestar. Lodestar spins, the surroundings spinning with him, strengthened by the increased magnetic field at the poles. Ultimate Kevin is thrown aside, though he recovers quickly. Lodestar: You want a fight, Kevin? Well, I’m bringing it. Otto runs off, trying to escape, when Gwen and Elektra appear in his path. Elektra has her Proto-Tool in taser mode, as Gwen’s hands spark with mana. Otto: Oh, for pete’s sake. I will take you out myself. Solid state! Otto holds his hands up, firing lasers. Gwen raises a mana shield, as Elektra charges in, shooting a stream of electricity at Otto. Otto takes it, systems slightly malfunctioning, but otherwise fine. Otto releases missile launchers on his chest, firing missiles. Gwen spins, a mana whip repelling the missiles. Elektra charges in, stabbing Otto at the neck. It electrocutes Otto, as she pulls Otto out of the Techadon, which drops to the ground. Otto: Uh, this is awkward. Lodestar releases a magnetic pulse, repelling Ultimate Kevin. Ultimate Kevin holds his hands up, firing a cosmic ray at Lodestar. A magnetic shield protects Lodestar, as he thrusts a hand at Ultimate Kevin. A magnetic blast hits him, Ultimate Kevin moaning from the impact. Ultimate Kevin: Enough! Ultimate Kevin’s arm turns into green slime, whipping and grabbing Lodestar. Lodestar transforms into Goop, merging into the slime arm. The Anti-Gravity Projector pulls up, tearing the slime off Ultimate Kevin. He howls, as his arm reforms, solidifying. Goop comes down, wrapping around Ultimate Kevin. Ultimate Kevin: That all you got, John?! I could handle this in my sleep! Ultimate Kevin releases a nuclear radioactive blast, scattering and evaporating Goop. The few pieces of him left gather with the Anti-Gravity Projector, as he reverts. Ultimate Kevin fires an ice beam, as John swirls his arms, the ice melting and whipping back at Ultimate Kevin as water, it evaporating from heat release. John pants, as he closes his eyes, thinking. John: Have to be something that can overwhelm him. Just enough to reverse this. Ultimate Kevin fires a radioactive blast, as John transforms into Atomix, taking it with ease. Ultimate Kevin’s expression widens, elated. Ultimate Kevin: I haven’t seen this form before. I must, have its power! Ultimate Kevin’s Swampfire hand turns into missile launchers, as he fires bone fragments at Atomix. Atomix flies forward, going foot first, which knocks away the bone fragments. Atomix kicks Ultimate Kevin away, who floats in the air. Atomix floats after him. Atomix: Glad to see you like my new form. I don’t know if he has a name or not yet, but I will call him, Atomix! Atomix charges at Ultimate Kevin, throwing a fist at him. Ultimate Kevin catches it, but Atomix over powers him, punching Ultimate Kevin anyway. Ultimate Kevin releases a burst of air, blowing Atomix back, as his wrist cylinders glow with energy. Atomix: HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! Fusion shot! Atomix fires a nuclear blast at Ultimate Kevin, who takes it. The radiation turns into pure explosive energy, blowing up in Ultimate Kevin’s face. Atomix flies up after him, punching Ultimate Kevin several times in a row, him beginning to lose consciousness. Ultimate Kevin groans, as he holds his hand out. Atomix is caught in a gravity field, unable to move forward. Ultimate Kevin: End of the line! Ultimate Kevin approaches Atomix, reaching out for him. Atomix holds his hand out, summoning Oathkeeper in his hand. Ultimate Kevin gasps. Atomix: Don’t worry. I revert you back to your main form. Ultimate Kevin groans, as his limbs shrink, reverting back into his human form. Kevin drops, when Gwen floats up in Anodite form, catching him. She lowers them to the ground, returning to Human form. Kevin: Ugh. That was weird. Gwen: You okay babe? Kevin: Yeah. Am now. Kevin leans up to kiss Gwen, Elektra gagging. Elektra: Gross. Can you two please be so disgusting?! Gwen: You’re still against love and all that? Surely you’ve outgrown that phase by now. Elektra: You don’t outgrow being a Hunter of Artemis. Atomix: As well as you shouldn’t. Atomix lands by them, reverting. John: It’s okay not to feel that way. I think. Gwen: What now? We’re together again, after, whatever happened. Elektra: John broke the universe. Kevin: Nah. We’ve seen him break the universe before. This is actually worse. John: You think you can get the Rustbucket to us? That will help us with our travels. We need to find the Intellectuary. Gwen: Him again. Kevin: Shouldn’t be too much of a problem. Elektra: One more question. Elektra pulls out Otto, who groans as he’s held up on a pike. Elektra: What do you want done with him? Kevin: Eh, just chuck him. Elektra: Ooh! Can we chuck him from the Rustbucket? Kevin: (Smiling) Knew I liked this girl. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin Villains * Chaton * Emokis * Maleficent * Ultimate Kevin * Otto * Techadon Robots Aliens * Nanomech * Ultimate NRG * ChamAlien * Lodestar * Goop * Atomix Trivia * Ultimate Kevin goes on a rampage against those who wronged him, similar to the canon series. * Otto left Kevin in the Null Void similar to the canon version. * John uses Atomix for the first time, and names him. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68